Network service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Navigation services are very popular, in which a user specifies a start endpoint and stop endpoint for a trip; and a navigation system indicates a best route between the endpoints, minimizing a metric such as total time traveling at speed limits, total money to be paid, or total distance. Points of interest along the route, such as banks, restaurants, police stations and stadia are often also provided. Mobile navigation systems use data about the user's current location as an endpoint or to update the best route. Wireless network devices, such as cellular telephones, are often equipped with position determination devices, such as access point locations (e.g., cell tower locations), and global positioning system (GPS) receivers; and, can thus offer rich navigation updating features similar to other mobile navigation systems.
In many systems, a user can specify intervening stopover points in addition to the start and stop endpoints. In some embodiments, the intervening stopover points are static and are incorporated into a route between endpoints in the order that the user specifies the stopover points. Only waypoints of paths between static stopover points are determined dynamically. In some embodiments, the stopover points themselves are dynamic, and are incorporated into a route between endpoints in an order determined by the system to minimize the total metric between endpoints.